Missing
by Ilovemiax
Summary: Tamaki Suoh has been kidnapped as revenge. The BAU is called in to help rescue him. Will they find him before it's too late? Some mention of NCIS.
1. Chapter 1: Tamaki Suoh

HI peoples!!! I just had a GREAT inspiration for this story so I had to write it!!! Oh, and don't worry, all of you, I am still going to update on _The Geeks of NCIS and the FBI!!!! _I also realized there doesn't seem to be any crossovers with Criminal Minds and Ouran High School Host Club… anyway, to all of my Luna fans she is included in this, but it is not from her POV. Also I am publishing a book based on her and her life!!!! (If you would like to guess my name I will put up a poll with suggestions, Yes my real name will be there) There will also be some mention of NCIS in later chapters. Please read review and ENJOY!!!!

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Criminal Minds or Ouran High School Host Club or NCIS

* * *

MISSING

By: Ilovemiax

Chapter 1: Tamaki Suoh

**Outside the Suoh Mansion**

**1:00 am**

Tamaki awoke with a start. He had been dreaming about Haruhi.

"_Haruhi! Why do you have to be so pretty!?" _he though in anguish. It was Tamaki's life-long (meaning since she joined the Host Club) dream to kiss her. A soft and sudden CRACK brought him to full attention.

"_Huh? What was that?"_ He thought. Turning his head to the door, he noticed a figure standing by the doorway.

"H-hey, w-who are you!?" He exclaimed. The figure approached the bed where Tamaki was sitting upright. The figure put a finger against his lips.

"Shhhhhh…" the stranger whispered. Tamaki instantly sensing the danger tried to kick the stranger in the stomach. The stranger launched himself at Tamaki, pressing a cloth against his nose and mouth. Struggling against the man/ woman he franticly kicked and punched. Finally, after a few minutes Tamaki fell limp in the stranger's arms.

"Humph," the stranger snorted, "let's see you try and get your son back now, Chairman Suoh. You'll let me take over as the _new_ Suoh heir." With that said he gripped the unconscious Tamaki and lugged him over his shoulder. He carried the boy out of the bedroom and dumped him into a truck.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Quantico, Virginia**

**BAU Bullpen**

"Reid, what are you talking about?" Morgan asked. Reid had been talking about… something. Emily, JJ, Morgan, Reid, Hotch, Gideon, and Luna were sitting around the round table talking.

"Geez," Luna said, "what other language do you speak, besides…"

"Reid language?" Emily replied. Luna, Morgan, JJ, Hotch, and Gideon laughed.

"Well, in statistics—" Reid began.

*RING* *RING* *RING*

JJ answered the ringing phone in her pocket.

"Jennifer Jareau." She answered, "…yes…I understand sir… we'll be… sir…. Yes, yes I understand… good-bye."

"What was that about?" Hotch asked.

"I just got a call from Mr. Suoh."

"The chairman of Ouran High School?" Luna asked.

"Isn't he a well known business man?" Morgan wanted to know.

"Yeah," JJ said, "He just called me. He said his son was missing from his room this morning."

"TAMAKI IS MISSING!?" Luna exploded. The entire team looked at Luna.

"How do you know the Chairman's son?" Emily asked.

"Well, I…I…" Luna stuttered.

"OOHHH!!! Morgan exclaimed, "what is it!?"

"We should get going." Gideon said. The team looked up from their current possession to try and get Luna to tell them her connection to Tamaki Suoh.

**On The Plane**

"So, what's your connection to Tamaki?" Morgan asked.

"Will you drop it?" Luna groaned.

"No." The entire team chorused.

"Fine," Luna sighed, "I'll tell you. When I was working in the NSA my boss thought it would be nice for me to be around kids my age. I walked into Music Room 3 to study, so unknowingly I walked into the Ouran High School's Host Club. The president is Tamaki. Oh, and by the way this was before I met Jack. (A/N: This was mentioned in my first two stories. If you don't know who Jack is, read my authors note in the end of this chapter) I guess… I guess we, I mean _I_ fell in love with him. We dated for a few months before I was called out for another mission."

"Then…?" Emily asked.

"Nothing, I guess. I disappeared from Ouran Academy after that."

"Oh wow." Reid said.

"Never mind, my connection to Tamaki most likely isn't going to help, so--"

"Actually, it might." Hotch said, "We could use that to get help from the other students. Maybe a witness."

"I just have one question," Emily asked, "aren't we supposed to wait until 48 hours before taking on a case of a missing child?"

"Yes," JJ said, "but this one is different. There were obvious signs of a struggle and some blood."

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hope I get some reviews! PRETTY PLEASE??? Oh and Jack is Luna's boyfriend. I based him off of Taylor Lautner.


	2. Chapter 2: Pictures of Pain

Hi!!! I am really sad, due to the fact I didn't get any reviews. So please, I begging you, send me reviews!! Even one will make me happy!!!! Cause if you don't I might have to discontinue and I really don't want to do that! Please read, review and enjoy!!!

* * *

Missing

Chapter 2: Pictures of Pain

Tamaki awoke with a start. He was lying on someone's floor.

"_Where am I?"_ he thought, scared. His wrists were tied behind his back, his ankles were tied and duct tape was over his mouth.

"Oh, you're finally awake!" a voice said. Tamaki jerked slightly at the new noise. "Aww, come now, you're not _scared_ now are you?" he taunted. He pulled the ape off Tamaki's mouth.

"W-who are you?" Tamaki slurred. He was still experiencing side effects of the drug.

"Steve, you can call me Steve." Tamaki noticed a knife at the man's waist.

"W-why are you doing this?"

"Because, I want your place."

"M-my place?"

"As the Suoh heir. I'll send a ransom note to your father, a few *ahem* _souvenirs_ from you. Then, once the ransom is paid, I'll have no need for you. In other words, as long as the ransom isn't paid, you stay alive. When it is paid, I'll kill you." The Suoh boy paled.

"E-e-earlier y-you mentioned s-souvenirs."

"Oh! You don't know what it means, do you?" Tamaki shook his head wondering if he really wanted to know, "Then, I'll show you." Steve gripped the knife from his waist.

"Wait here." He said then laughed at his own bad joke. When he returned he was carrying a camera. Putting I on a stand, he set it up so it took pictures every 10 seconds. Steve smirked and moved Tamaki to face the camera. Gripping the knife and pulled on a mask and started the camera. As soon as the first flash began, Steve walked over. Brandishing the knife he sat on Tamaki's stomach

"H-hey! What are you doing!?" Tamaki exclaimed panicking.

"Shut up!" Steve growled. Tamaki whimpered tears filling his eyes.

"P-please don't." he begged.

"HUMPH!" Steve grunted. He started unbuttoning Tamaki's pajama shirt. The young boy started crying. Smirking Steve cut away the rest of Tamaki's pajama revealing his chest, he was heaving up and down rapidly due to his fear. Pulling the shirt away he set it next to his leg. Then he set the knife against Tamaki's chest and pressed hard. Blood dripped from Tamaki's wound, emitting in a loud scream from Tamaki.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"This is SSA Hotchner, Gideon, Agents Morgan, Blake, Prentis, Dr. Spencer Reid and I'm JJ, we spoke on the phone.

"Of course, I'm Detective Jones, this is Mr. Suoh." They all shook hands. Mr. Suoh was looking very intently at Luna.

"There's something familiar about you." He said.

"Um, sir I used o attend your school." Luna answered softly.

"Hmmm, I suppose." Mr. Suoh said, then "I'd like to know how you people are going to find my son."

"Actually, we'll build a profile—" Emil began.

"A PROFILE!? MY SON COULD DIE!"

"Sir, right now a profile is our best shot at catching the un-sub." Hotch said.

"Un-sub?" Detective James asked.

"Unknown subject." Luna explained.

"Right, Luna, Reid I want you to go to Ouran Academy. Talk with Tamaki's friends, classmates, teachers. Also, earlier Luna mentioned something about a Host Club." Hotch instructed.

"Yes sir." Both Luna and Reid said and left.

"The rest of us, let's work on the profile," Hotch grabbed JJ's arm and whispered discretely, "Interview Mr. Suoh and keep this away from he press."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Ouran High School**

**Music Room 3**

"We've already interviewed Tamaki's teachers, all that's left is the Host Club." Luna said with a reluctant sigh.

"You're not to eager to see them again." Reid pointed out.

"You think!? I disappear one day and come back working for the FBI!"

"I see your point." With that Reid and Luna swung open the Host Club's door. To Luna's surprise, everything was quiet. The members of the Host Club were scattered around the room. Kyoya was standing with his back turned.

"Sorry," he said, "but the Host Club is closed today."

"We're not customers, " Luna said, "we're with the FBI, we'd like to ask you a few questions." This time everyone looked up.

"FBI?" The two mischievous twins said getting in Luna and Reid's face.

"Yes," Reid said, "this is about your friend, Tamaki Suoh."

"TAMA-CHAN!" Hunny began crying in Mori's arms.

"_Yup_," Luna thought, "_they're still the same."_

"Please excuse them." Kyoya said, he led Luna and Reid to a couch.

"My name is Kyoya, these are—"

"Hikaru, Karou, Hunny, Mori, and Haruhi isn't here." All the members of the host club looked at Luna. Everyone was quiet again. Both FBI agents ignored the silence.

"I'm Reid, this is Special Agent Blake." He introduced.

"Also, as I said, we'd like to ask you a few questions." Luna said.

"How well did you know Tamaki?" Reid asked.

"We're in the same class." Kyoya answered.

"Is Tama-chan going to be alright?" Hunny suddenly asked. Luna and Reid looked at each other.

"We're not a liberty to discuss our ongoing—"

"Hello?" The door opened as Haruhi stepped through.

"—investigation… who are you?" Reid finished.

"I'm Haruhi, what's going on? Is this about Tamaki- senpai?"

"Haru-chan!" Hunny yelled, running over and embraced her.

"Hello, Hunny- senpai." She greeted, thn she noticed Luna and Reid. He mouth opened slightly.

"Haruhi, do you know them?" Karou asked. Haruhi ignored Karou.

"Luna!? What are you doing here?"

"Glad to see you remember." Luna replied tersely.

"_Luna!?_ As in the girl who disappeared?" the twins exclaimed.

"Yes." Was the dull reply.

*RING* *RING* *RING*

Luna looked down holding her cell phone, then pulled it out.

"Excuse me," she said, "This is Luna Blake." She walked over o a corner. After a while she walked back, the phone still to her ear.

"Kyoya, may I use your laptop?" she asked.

"Go ahead." He pointed her towards a laptop.

"Hotch, have Garcia send it." A screen popped up. Pictures. Luna's hand slapped over her mouth. It was a picture of Tamaki, lying on his back with someone on top of his stomach. There was blood dripping off a blade in the figure's hand. Tamaki's mouth was open in a soundless scream, his face contorted in pain. Reid and Luna turned around, Luna's hand simultaneously closing the laptop. The entire Host Club had their mouths open in shock and horror.

"They shouldn't have seen that." Reid whispered.

"Yeah, I know," Luna replied, then turning to the Host Club, "Um, we'd appreciate it if all of you accompanied us back to the Police Station."

* * *

**Police Station**

"Hotch, this is Haruhi Fujioka, Koyoa Ohtori, Mitskuni Haninozuka or more commonly known as Hunny, Takashi Morinozuka or Mori, and the demonic twins Hikaru and Karou Hiachiin." Luna introduced, "Guys this is SSA Hotchner, Gideon, Agents Prentis, Morgan, JJ and you know us."

"So which one is Hikaru and which one is Karou?" Moragn asked.

"Hilkaru parts his hair to the left, Karou parts his hair to the right."

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

"Garcia you're on speaker." Hotch said answering his phone.

"ok, this is bad."

"What is it?" Emily asked.

"is Mr. Suoh with you?"

"No, but the school's Host Club is." Gideon said.

"We'll leave." Kyoya said. They all left a moment later.

"Oh, go ahead." Reid said.

"It's a video." Garcia said. Hotch opened a laptop. Another screen popped up. This time it was a video of Tamaki, still shirtless but his face had a split lip, a bloody nose and two black eyes.

"Say it." A mechanical voice growled.

"N-n-no I-I-I d-don't w-want t-to."

*SMACK*

The man struck Tamaki in the face. This emitted a short high-pitched yet soft squeal from Luna. One hand was over her mouth. Reid found Luna's hand hanging limply by her side; taking it he squeezed it reassuringly.

"Say it." The voice commanded again. He was holding something off screen. Tamaki looked at, seeming drowsy. Slowly he began to read. He stuttered with nearly every word.

"M-my n-name is T-Tamaki S-Suoh. I-i-if y-you w-want t-to s-se m-me a-a-alive , th-then y-you m-must p-p-pay a hund-d-dred m-m-million d-dollars. D-drop it o-off a-at the c-corner of M-May st-street." Tamaki began crying an shaking his head, "I-I don't—"

*SMACK*

"SAY IT!" He began crying harder.

"I-if y-y-you d-d-don't th-th-then—" he started shaking and there were more sobs. Tamaki shook hi head.

"Humph," the stranger grunted, "Then, Mr. Suoh, your son will die. I want the money in unmarked bills. Once I get the money I will tell you what to do next. You have until tomorrow at 7:00 pm, or he will die." Tamaki had fallen unconscious by this point. The man grabbed Tamaki's blood- stained blond hair and pulled back.

"Say bye- bye." He whispered. The screen went black.

* * *

*Ilovemiax gasps* What will happen? PLEAES REVIEW!!!! I am DESPERATE FOR REVIEWS!!! Also, I am wondering if any of you would read a crossover with Naruto and NCIS. Please review!!!!


	3. Chapter 3: Planning

Ugh, I'm so lazy. Well, I'm in New York so, I suppose that means I have time to type some more since I'm stuck in Great Neck. Please review, and to those who also read Family Affairs, please do my poll. The future of my story depends on it! Also, another note actually a WARNING: I have changed the rating of this story to M because I have included some adult content. None of it will be too explicit. It will appear in the next chapter however. If you don't want to read any of it, I will send you a brief summary of what will happen in all the mature chapters. Just send me a review or e-mail me at saying**: I do not wish to read mature chapters, please send me a summary/ the rated T version.** Then I will send you one.

Chapter 3: Planing

"_Say bye-bye." He whispered. The screen went black._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Luna had left halfway through the video to throw up in the bathroom. She'd seen a lot of gruesome videos and all the SAWs, which didn't count, but this was brutal. Luna left the bathroom a minute later to see Mr. Suoh screaming at Hotch.

"HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO COME UP WITH A HUNDRED MILLION DOLLARS?"

"Sir, please calm down," Hotch said, "we will figure…"

Luna turned away, dialing Garcia.

"You've reached Garcia's colorful information highway."

"Hey, Garcia."

"Talk to me sugar."

"Can you access old NCIS case files for me?"

"Just say the word, what do you need?"

"The word," Luna said, "I need you to cross reference this file with ones similar to this one. Go as far back as you can. The child of a wealthy family, well-known, where the kidnapper demands a ransom by video or the child dies."

"Oh, sweetie, you need to be specific than that. There could be hundreds of cases." Luna heard beeping on the other line. "or not." Garcia said.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Hey," Emily said, "did you see where Luna went?"

"Yeah," Reid said, "she left a while ago to throw up."

"She's been there a long time." Morgan said, "JJ you should check up on here."

"Check up on who?" Luna said suddenly appearing from behind them. "Hey, where's Hotch and Gideon?"

"With Mr. Suoh." They all said. Luna nodded, going to the conference room where Mr. Suoh, Hotch and Gideon were.

"Hey," Luna said, rapping the door with her knuckles.

"Not now—" Gideon began."

"I have a profile ready."

"WHAT!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"I asked Garcia to cross-reference this case with old ones from NCIS. I got the files and I noticed a similarity between the cases. Each one—"

"Luna," Reid interrupted, "Are you sure they're all related? There are at least 15 cases here."

"Shush," Luna said, "but that's what I thought at first. But then when I looked further into them, I became positive. Each message on the video was the same, an exact match to what our un-sub sent us. The exact same money amount. The only difference was the location of where to drop the money. But each location was well known, easy to get lost in."

"And the kids?" JJ asked.

"Um… yeah… that's the thing. Once the ransom was paid, the kids were dropped off in front of the police station, dead."

"Dead?" Emily exclaimed.

"Yeah," Luna replied.

"But why NCIS?" Morgan asked.

"My father and mother work for NCIS, I hear some tid-bits from cases."

"Gideon nodded," Hotch and I'll give the profile. The rest of you, prepare to make the money drop then we'll tail the guy and rescue Tamaki."

Ahhh… To those of you who just read Geeks of the NCIS and FBI these two stories are in no correlation what so ever. So, please review! Love ya!

~Ilovemiax


	4. Chapter 4: Danger Ahoy!

WOOT WOOT! Yeah! Another chapter! Also, read my note at the bottom, or I'll be sad! Please review!

_Gideon nodded, "Hotch and I'll give the profile. The rest of you, prepare to make the money drop then we'll tail the guy and rescue Tamaki."_

-0-0-0-

Chapter 4: Danger Ahoy!

"Umm, Gideon," Emily said, "It might not be as simple as that."

"What do you mean?" Hotch asked, speaking for Gideon.

"The ME's report states that each kid died from… blood loss, and it was cause from…"

"They were raped until they each passed out and died." Luna bluntly finished.

"THAT SON OF A BITCH IS RAPING MY SON!"

The BAU turned around; they had been so preoccupied with the case they hadn't seen Mr. Suoh come in. Mr. Suho's statement had been (unfortunately) heard by the host club.

"I'll handle this." Luna mouthed. Morgan nodded, as Luna led Tamaki's dad out the door.

"Ok here's what we'll do…" Hotch said, as the door closed behind Luna.

The second it did, Luna was instantly surrounded by the Host Club, questions flying.

"BE QUIET!" Luna exploded. Surprise and silence quickly ensued. The rest of the officers in the room looked at her. She ignored their unwanted stares. Mr. Suoh took a deep breath.

"What's going to happen to my son?"

"I'm not going to lie, and I've never been very subtle," Luna said looking him square in the eyes, "if the profile is correct, then the possibility that he is being raped right now is quite high." She tapped his shoulder then motioned for a detective to take her place as she reentered the conference room. Suddenly, Hikaru and Karou stopped her.

"You're going to find him right?" Hikaru said.

Luna looked at both twins. (She had found them rather cute during her time at Ouran, but still preferred Tamaki.)

"We're going to find him." She said firmly.

"Promise?"

"Sure."

"ALIVE." Karou added.

Luna thought about Hotch's rule about making promises that she knew she might not be able to keep.

"I promise, we WILL bring him back alive."

-0-0-0-0-

**With Tamaki…**

"Yo, slut," Steve said kicking Tamaki in the side.

"Yow!" Tamaki squeaked, clutching his bloody stomach.

"Pfft, whore, you're making yourself easy!"

"W-what?" he gasped. Steve marched over to the shivering boy and got on all fours on top of him. Before Tamaki could protest, Steve pushed their lips together.

"Mrfffff!" Tamaki protested, panicking as Steve's hand slipped under his boxers, groping him.

Alrightie! That was successful! I finally updated! Please review! I love reviews! Don't hesitate to e-mail me! (P.S If you have an idea of what should happen to Tamaki, then send me a message or review! *hint* I'll actually put it in the story!) Love ya!

~Ilovemiax


	5. Chapter 5: Too Late!

It has been such a LONG time since I have updated. Anyway here is the next chapter! After this, things should be picking up.

Chapter 5: Too Late!

"_Mrfffff!" Tamaki protested, panicking as Steve's hand slipped under his boxers, groping him._

"Here," Luna dumped two bags full of money on the conference table.

"What are these?" Hotch demanded.

"One hundred million dollars in small unmarked bills."

"WHERE'D YOU GET THAT KIND OF MONEY!" Morgan exclaimed.

"Um… I have someone in the CIA that owes me a favor."

"Exactly how many people owe you favors?" JJ asked.

"… a lot…"

"My son! My son!" Mr. Suoh yelled. Hotch began explaining to Mr. Suoh what he was going to do.

"—and act as calmly as you can, if the un-sub senses anything—"

*RING*

Morgan answered it.

"Talk to me baby girl." He said.

"This is not good, this is not good at all!' Garcia was saying rapidly.

"What is it?" Emily asked.

"I found the un-subs's phone record. It belongs to a Steve Hammerman. He used to work for the Suoh family. It says that he was fired because he threatened to kill Tamaki when he was declared the heir. Same with all the other families just before Tamaki. But here's the catch, Steve was never hired by any family. He just showed up and began working there."

"So it's odd, he's purposely targeting these families. But we know that already." Luna interjected.

"I'm not doen. That happened for ever other family, except the Suoh's. He was actually hired by Tamaki's grandmother."

"His grandmother? What would she have against Tamaki?" JJ pondered.

"I can tell you." Haruhi said coming from behind them.

"Oh, I see…"

Haruhi nodded, "Yeah, but even still, Tamaki doesn't hate her."

"So, we have motive then." Luna said.

"We can't bring her in though. According to records, she fled the country and left for France." Morgan said flipping through paperwork.

"France!" Haruhi exclaimed, "That's where Tamaki's mother lives!"

"Then why France?" Emily said, "Why go there instead of…." She trailed off.

"Wait," Luna said, "I have an idea…"

**May Street**

Mr. Suoh stood on the street corner fidgeting with the brief cases full of money. Then a man wearing a suit and dark glasses popped up.

"Mr. Suoh?" He said. Tamaki's father nodded.

"Good, give me the money, and I'll tell you where your son is."

Mr. Suoh did then said, "Where's my son?"

"Don't worry," he said walking away, "I'll text it to you." The he was gone.

Yeah, I'm, mean. Don't worry, I'll update again soon… maybe on New Year's. :)


	6. Chapter 6: SCORE

Ahhh… I'm back! I just finished The Geeks of NCIS and the FBI, so this story is also coming to a close. I finally got over my writer's block… (which totally sucks ass)… Just to let you know, for any Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's fans, I will have a whole bunch of new stories coming out. Also, for any of you who read Family Affairs, that story too is coming to an end…. Anyway, here's the next update :)

Chapter 6: SCORE!

"_Don't worry," he said walking away, "I'll text it to you." The he was gone._

-0-0-0-0-

"Agent Jeane Claude, this is Agents Jennifer Jareau, and Derek Morgan." Luna introduced, "JJ, Morgan, this is Special Agent Jeane Claude, CIA." They were all chatting via webcam and Garcia.

"Please, call me JC." JC replied, "I've looked over the file that you sent me, and I did some digging. It turns out that Ms. Suoh placed a hit on Tamaki's mother. And since she doesn't have diplomatic immunity here, I already have her and the assassin in custody. Did you want to have her convicted in the United States or in France?"

"In the United States, please." JJ said, "Thank you for your help."

"No problem," JC replied, "besides the old bat is a handful. Luna, I'll be expecting that delivery soon."

Luna nodded, "No problem, JC. You'll have it by Tuesday." Garcia cut the connection.

"Luna, how do you have so many contacts!" Morgan demanded.

"My mom is the director of NCIS, I think you can figure out the rest."

"Guys!" Emily called, poking her head in the room, "we've got a location!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**With Tamaki…**

The young Suoh boy lay on the ground shaking from the cold and pain.

"You're pathetic, boy…" Steve growled, kicking him over. Tamaki couldn't help but cry out. Tears welled in his eyes. He felt so wrong, so dirty. He wished he would just die. Tamaki almost wished he were never found. There was no way he would let Haruhi see him like this. She'd probably shun him. Disregard him, call him dirty. It was exactly the way her felt. Tamaki wasn't aware of Steve holding a gun and aiming at him. The safety clicked… then there was a loud BANG!

"FBI put your hands in the air!" Hotch, Gideon, Morgan, JJ, Reid, Emily, and Luna burst in, every single one with a gun trained at Steve. He had a gun and it was pointed at the crying, naked teenager on the floor. Luna felt her heart almost leap out of her chest. This boy, the one she crushed on for the longest time lay dying at her feet. If it wasn't for Emily, Luna new it would've been her that took the fatal shot.

Luna had her FBI jacket off, and already around Tamaki.

-0-0-0-

**Hospital**

"Is he going to be ok!" The Host Club was gathered around Luna, demanding to know everything.

"I don't know," Luna responded back, "he's still in surgery." She glanced over to Haruhi. The brown haired girl had been silent the whole time. "I'm sure he'll be fine." Luna encouraged. Despite that she said it for the benefit of the Club, it was defiantly more directed at Haruhi.

Mr. Suoh was still in shock that it was his mother who tried to kill his son, and lover. But even still, he found himself pacing the room.

"Mr. Suoh?" The doctor called out. The Club and Mr. Suoh gathered around the doctor. "Your son will be physically fine, but mentally is what I'm concerned about…"

"Psst, Haruhi," Luna called softly, grabbing the girl's arm.

"Wait, what are you—" Luna had her hand over Haruhi's mouth.

Luna then dragged Haruhi down the hallways, stopping in front of a room. Tamaki's room. "Go on," Luna nudged Haruhi in the door, "You're in love with him, I know."

"But how…? I mean…?"

"I'm a profiler, I know that look in your eyes. Secretly, you like it when Tamaki refers to you as his daughter. And when he disappeared, you started acting as if your world was about to fall apart. Essentially, what I'm trying to say is, don't make the same mistake I did."

Haruhi nodded, "Thank you…" She disappeared into the room.

Tamaki lay on his side, awake. He had heard the door open. _"I bet it's my dad…"_ he thought. He didn't want any visitors, he just wanted to fall over and die.

"S-senpai…"

It was Haruhi! Tamaki flipped over ignoring his pain. He was shocked to see her. Haruhi had actual tears her here eyes. "Ha-Haruhi…" He managed to say. He laid himself back down. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you at home?"

"Because I was worried about you."

"Don't… I'm nothing more than a whore…" Tamaki snapped, disgusted with himself.

"No!" The sudden edge in Haruhi's voice stopped him. "Tamaki, you're NOT a whore!"

"Do you know what he did to me!"  
"Yes! But that doesn't mean that it has to change who you are! Tamaki, I…" Haruhi took a breath to steady herself, "Tamaki I Love You!

"Tamaki, I'm serious! When you were gone, my life no longer seemed complete! You complete my world! I... I need you!"

That did it. Tamaki went dead silent. She loved him? Even though he was dirty? That was all that the teen needed to hear. Slowly he smiled, and Haruhi rushed into his arms. After that, Tamaki new, his recovery would be so hard. He had Haruhi at his side.

THE END!

Sadly, this is the end. Please review! Thanks to all who stuck with me though all my crappy updating!


End file.
